With the development of display techniques, flexible displays are more and more favored by users. A flexible display apparatus, which is produced from a soft material, is a deformable and bendable display. In the existing flexible displays such as OLEDs (organic light-emitting diodes), etc., polyimide or another organic flexible material is often used as a flexible substrate, and a display device is produced on this substrate.